


Healing

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Series: Plaything [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders healing, Brief mention of slavery, Feet injury, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Justice Positive, Knotting, Lyrium Thirst, M/M, No A/B/O Dynamics, POV Changes, Purring, Purring Elves, just special elvhen anatomy, relatively tame and kink free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: Fenris and Anders are getting closer to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back with some plot, my dudes.

When Anders woke, he was still feeling the pleasant hum of satisfaction in his body. He turned his head and saw the toy. He quickly made a mental note of cleaning it before using it next, but now he gently placed it back in the box and pushed it under the bed.

He stretched, popping his back and pulled up some pants. It was still too early for visitors, but the place wasn't warm enough.

Anders pulled the curtain and stopped dead on his tracks. On one of his cots he saw bright white locks spill out from the covers.

It was unmistakably Fenris, and arousing shame washed over him. Good thing he had hid the toy under his bed. Anders hastened to put a shirt on, then moved to put the kettle on.

He wondered what made the prickly elf come here in the middle of the night. What was so urgent that made Fenris walk all over Darktown, but not important enough to wake him?

His fingers slipped, and Anders almost dropped the box full of tea.

What if Fenris came in and found him… otherwise occupied? Surely Fenris wouldn't have stayed through that. Or would he?

Nonsense, he thought with determination, just as Justice peeked up.

 _The thought interests you_. The spirit wasn't really judging him, but still. _The singing elf interests you._

Nice observation, pal. I've masturbated with a replica of his dick last night. Of course, he _interests_ me.

 _No need to be crude, Anders._ Justice left him alone with his equivalent of a sniff.

Anders didn’t take notice. He suspected Justice being soft on Fenris was due to all that lyrium. Even if Fenris wasn't keen on their cause, the delicious song of the Fade mesmerised Justice.

Anders put the kettle on, and lit the fire with a flick of his wrist.

He wondered what ailment Fenris needed. He looked through his shelves and saw that he was low on elfroot, but not seriously. If Fenris refused magic, Anders would still be able to heal whatever bothered him.

*

Fenris woke to the sound of Anders shuffling about. He appreciated the mage’s effort to be silent, but Anders really was no rogue. In the morning, he turned out to be even worse than Hawke. He scratched his skin, pushed into furniture, knocked mugs together.

Fenris would have woken when Anders lit the fire. Anders’ magic didn't exactly irritate his lyrium, but the pull still felt alien and weird to him.

He knew he didn't make any sound, but Anders suddenly turned and smiled at him.

“I know you're awake, Fenris. Are you ready to get up and drink your tea?”

Fenris wished he could ask Anders to scout under the covers with him instead. The clinic's air was far too chilly for his liking.

“It's cold,” he said petulantly, and Anders grinned.

“I'll put more wood on the fire,” he promised, and poured tea for both of them.

After Anders dropped two thick chunks of wood to the fire he carried the mugs to Fenris.

Fenris sat up and accepted the mug eagerly between his cold fingers. It was a relief to hold onto something physically. His shame was burning him from the inside, but he felt no guilt. He wanted the mage.

Anders sat down next to him on the cot, not too close, but not too far either. Fenris felt his closeness acutely. Anders’ power swirled around him like an aura even if he wasn't casting. It made his lyrium hum in a clear, calming sound.

“Well what brings you here, Fenris? And when did you get here?”

Fenris felt his face and his ears get warm under Anders’ scrutiny. Should he confess now?

“I came early in the morning,” he lied, “saw you sleeping, and I decided it could wait a couple hours. I was exhausted too.” From the orgasm, you gave me without knowing.

“You're very considerate to your friendly neighbourhood apostate,” Anders smirked at him, but Fenris didn't rise to the challenge.

“I'm in need of healing, mage,” Fenris huffed. “I know better to antagonise you.” He tried to smile, and when he peeked at Anders and saw his happy face, he succeeded.

Anders grinned, satisfied with his answer, and gulped down the rest of his tea.

“So… what's the problem?”

Fenris gripped the mug tighter, he had almost forgotten about his wound.

“My feet,” he said briefly.

Anders nodded, and turned a little to the side, then patted his tights.

When Fenris made no move, only stared at him with incomprehension, Anders sighed.

“Come on, give me your foot.”

Fenris pulled his feet under the cot. He hadn’t expected this.

“Can't you just… Heal it?”

Anders’ brow furrowed, and shook his head.

“Not without inspecting it first. Come on, Fenris, I swear I'm not going to use magic on you without permission or hurt you in any way.”

Fenris’ ears lowered. This wasn't going to be good.

Anders waited calmly until he felt comfortable enough to move. He scouted back and rested his back on a crate, then moved his right foot into Anders’ lap.

Anders merely hummed, but made no move to touch him. It was reasonable, who would have touched an elf’s feet anyway…

“May I?” Anders question was polite, and Fenris nodded in a daze. He doubted Anders would…

The first tentative touch on his toes made him jump, but Anders grabbed his ankles to steady him.

“It's ok, Fenris, I'm just looking.”

Anders gently tilted his feet to one side, then to the other.

“You stepped into a rusty nail, am I correct?”

“Yes.” Fenris had to gulp, because the displeasure on Anders’ face was clear. Nobody would be happy to touch the dirty feet of an elf this early in the morning.

“And you let it fester and fester, and you only come here now. Fenris, you could lose your feet!”

“I… What?”

“It's serious, Fenris. You are damned lucky I am a spirit healer. I know I said I wouldn't use magic, but now I absolutely have to, because the wound is too inflamed for salves.” Anders was furious. “You could get a poisoning in your blood, or worse.” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Good thing you came at all. I don't know how would I explain to Hawke if you-,” he shut his mouth abruptly. “It's a good thing you came to me,” he finished with a huff.

Fenris wanted to bite back. His instincts said to contradict the mage, to ask him why would he be in a position to judge his decisions.

But he realised the true reason behind Anders’ rant. The way his eyes burned, the clench of his jaw, the nervous biting of lips. It was worry that made Anders this mad.

“I won't be so careless the next time,” he promised, and Anders stared at him suspiciously. “I swear, mage. Next time, I'll come to you sooner. I… I Didn’t realise the seriousness of my injury, I didn't want to bother you with a simple ache.”

“I run a free clinic, Fenris,” sighed Anders, and he found himself rubbing circles into Fenris’ ankle. “No friend of mine would bother me, no matter how small the injury.”

Fenris’ ears perked up at the mention of friends. He knew they weren't enemies. A while ago he made it clear he would never give Anders up to the templars; but the declaration still made his heart beat a little faster.

And it also made him wonder if Anders had toys shaped like the penis of other friends too. He hoped Anders didn't. He would hate to tear the heart out of their chest.

“Stop brooding, everything’s fine.” Anders patted his shin, and stood up. “I'll heat some more water.”

“I don't want more tea, thank you.”

Anders raised an eyebrow.

“Would you rather I wash your feet in cold water?”

“What?!”

“I need to clean the wound, Fenris,” reasoned Anders tiredly. “Stay put, you really don't need to catch pneumonia too.”

Fenris looked around, but saw no way to escape.

“Fenris, if you try to run, I swear I'm going to tie you up.” Anders exasperated voice came from next to the fireplace.

Fenris thought about it, and decided against running. The thought of Anders tying him up didn't sound alarming, but not in this context.

*

When the water was hot enough, Anders instructions Fenris to sit on the table for easier access.

Fenris hesitated, but Anders showed him endless patience this time.

He even helped Fenris get comfortable on the table, and sat in front of him on a lower chair.

Anders put one of his feet in the bucket, and the other he pulled in his lap.

“I’ll wipe away the dirt now, alright?” He even waited until Fenris nodded. Then wetted a clean rag, and started wiping around the wound.

It felt incredibly awkward to Fenris. He suspected Anders knew nothing about Tevinter customs, or he wouldn't have been so eager to do this.

“Danarius made slaves wash his feet,” he blurted out abruptly.

Anders movement didn't falter, but his shoulders tensed.

“Sometimes me too,” added Fenris in a low whisper.

This made Anders stop, and he tilted his face up to look at Fenris.

“Does this seem the same to you?” he asked softly, without any judgement in his voice.

Fenris opened his mouth, then closed it as no words came to him. Wasn't it the same?

Anders went back to wiping his feet. He pulled the rag between Fenris’ toes, cleaning the foot methodically.

“No, it doesn't,” he croaked finally. “It's not the same.”

Anders hummed in agreement, but didn't stop working. He carefully avoided the swirls of lyrium as much as he could, and Fenris was thankful for that. The moment didn't need an awkward boner.

*

Anders had the awkward boner anyway. Justice wasn't helpful with his suggestions.

_Lick the elf._

No, Justice, we talked about this.

_Kiss and nibble?_

No, we can't kiss Fenris’ feet now. He's not in the right mood.

_Tell him he has pretty feet._

No, absolutely not, I won't!

“You have nice feet,” Anders whispered, and hunched his shoulder.

Because he didn't dare to look up he missed Fenris wide eyed wonder and the tips of his ears reddening.

“Thank you, mage.” Fenris couldn't help sounding displeased in his embarrassment.

“I'm done, it's clean,” declared Anders, and turned to look up at Fenris. “I'll heal it now.” Fenris nodded without hesitation. “With magic.”

“Alright, do it.”

Anders changed his grip, then let the spell run from his fingers into Fenris skin.

*

Fenris knew the effect of Anders healing. The mage healed him during and after fights. Closed wounds, mended bones. But it turned out being healed with small bursts of magic wasn't comparable to hands on healing. Especially on a place with this many nerve endings and lyrium.

Fenris felt the magic hum through his lyrium from his toes up through his thighs, over his torso and it all ricocheted into the base of his spine, right in his groin.

He couldn't help the gasp.

Anders raised his hands immediately, away from his body.

“Andraste’s knickerweasels! Does it hurt?”

Fenris collected his scattered thoughts to form an intelligent response.

“No,” he mumbled.

Anders’ sceptical gaze swept across him.

“Are you sure? Fenris, I have no intention of hurting you. Maker, this hasn't happened before, has it?”

“It doesn't hurt, mage!” Fenris scowled in displeasure.

He wondered if begging would help. He desperately needed to get those blessed hands back on his foot.

Anders frowned, and sniffed in defeat.

“But if you aren't talking to me after this, I'll be very cross with you,” he threatened grumpily.

“You shall continue,” Fenris murmured, hoping his voice didn't betray any of his desperation.

Anders didn’t look convinced, but he did as Fenris told. He gently took Fenris injured foot in his hands, gripping the ankle and the heel of the foot.

His hands started glowing again, and as more and more magic was fed to Fenris body, the humming in his tattoos became more prominent.

Fenris couldn't describe what he was feeling. It wasn't simply pleasure or arousal. It was the rightness of his lyrium, the happiness coursing thrown his nerves.

“Fenris.” Anders amused voice called him back into reality. “You're glowing.”

Fenris opened his eyes he wasn't aware of closing, and found that Anders was entirely right. His lyrium was bright with fluorescent white-blue light, but he remained corporeal.

Anders hands remained on his foot, but his fingers were no longer glowing from the blue healing aura.

“What are you doing?” Fenris surprised even himself how calm he sounded. He had no fear, he trusted Anders completely. He knew he should have been alarmed, but he wasn't.

“Panacea. How does this feel?”

Fenris gazed into Anders’ amber eyes, and saw an emotion he couldn't yet name, but what filled his soul to the brim with overwhelming joy.

“Good,” he managed awkwardly, but Anders smiled at him widely, showing his teeth.

“Good,” repeated Anders. This time Fenris recognised the glint in his eyes - it was mischief. “Now let's take a look at your other foot. Alright?”

Fenris nodded, but Anders didn't move.

“Yes, mage.” He said looking directly into Anders eyes.

Anders hummed, and took his other foot from the water into his lap. He gently rubbed another rag between the toes and over the top of his foot.

Fenris didn't get lost in the sensations, so he kept his eyes open and watched keenly Anders. He turned his gaze away from the fingers, and looked at his head.

The ever-present twilight of Darktown was broken by the fire on their right. Anders hair glinted more reddish than blond from the flames.  

Fenris let his gaze trail down from the mage’s hair to his forehead which creased in concentration. He watched his dark eyelashes and his freckled nose, and caught a glimpse of the pink mouth.

Anders was beautiful, and he was so close – his presence filled Fenris’ every sense.

The magic curled in him, making him purr softly in delight. Anders chuckled at the sound, and looked up at him.

“Still good?”

“Very good,” he nodded. Purring was still new to him, but Merrill assured him it was normal for elves.

Anders opened up a salve, and the strong smell of elfroot and mint reached Fenris’ nose.

Fenris watched with awe as Anders pulled both of his feet into his lap, and started massaging them with a thick salve. It felt amazing combined with the spell.

Anders caressed his foot with the salve up to his ankles, and calves. Fenris caught him appreciating the pattern of his tattoos.

“You can touch the lyrium,” he said softly, not daring to shatter the blanket of intimacy.

Anders hesitantly reached out and swiped his thumb over a think line curling around the ankle bone. Fenris’ purring turned louder and an octave deeper.

“I've always wondered,” whispered Anders reverently, „how it felt.” For a moment, his face got a faraway look.

“Is Justice speaking to you?” Fenris was always unnerved by Justice, but Anders’ connection to the spirit intrigued him.

“Hm? Yes, in a way,” murmured Anders, and turned to look into Fenris’ eyes. “He's fascinated by the lyrium. Says it sings like home.”

Fenris felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards. How ironic.

“Do you know anything about the pattern?” asked Anders, still rather caressing the skin and flesh than the lyrium.

“No.” Fenris felt his heartbeat quicken. “Do you find it interesting?”

Anders shrugged.

“Just as anything that's part of you.”

Fenris felt his jaw drop, but quickly closed his mouth as Anders grinned up at him.

“Do you want to see it all?”

Anders flushed a bright red at that, and tilted his head to the side.

“Would you… Are you sure?”

This was the moment to come clean. Fenris drew a deep breath and confessed.

“I realised your knowledge of my tattoos is… flawed.”

Anders paled considerably.

“But I'm willing to correct it,” Fenris added with a smirk.

Anders glanced to the side, still massaging Fenris foot, then back up to the elf’s smug face.

Fenris caught the moment understanding dawned on Anders. The mage leaned back on his chair, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Just how flawed do you think my knowledge is?”

“My penis isn't tattooed.” Fenris managed to keep a straight face, but Anders didn't even come close. “Nor my balls. At least you've got the anatomy right. But I'm afraid the size isn't quite realistic.”

Anders hid his bright pink face in his hands.

“I knew I heard the floor creaking,” he murmured, completely mortified.

Fenris pulled Anders up with his legs, then gently pealed Anders hands away from his face.

“Where did you get it?” He asked Anders gently.

“I had it commissioned in Hightown,” confessed Anders, gulping nervously.

“Do you have others?” Fenris needed to know.

“Other toys?” Anders looked surprised by his question.

“Other toys shaped like any of our friends’ penis.”

Anders grinned brightly, then shook his head. “No, I have just this one.”

Fenris purred in satisfaction. He didn’t need to tear out any hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot and fluff to you filthy animals.

Anders quickly decided he loved the sound of Fenris’ purr.

“So how much have you seen?”

Fenris’ purring stopped, as Fenris struggled to not choke on his own tongue.

“Everything, I presume.” Anders knew his grin was way too self-satisfied, but standing between Fenris’ legs, he found his courage. He put his palms on Fenris tights, and leaned closer.

“Any thoughts?” he asked daringly. Fenris flushed to a pretty dark colour, making his eyes seem even more green.

“You have a foul mouth,” Fenris murmured, eyes flicking to Anders lips wetting his lips.

Before Anders could tease him any further, Fenris combed his fingers into his hair, and tugged him closer.

Anders felt strong legs hug him even closer, and Fenris murmured into his open mouth.

“But you beg very prettily.” Anders felt the praise travel along his spine with a shiver.

_Can you finally lick him, Anders?_

You said begging is unjust.

_… We can make an exception with him._

Anders leaned into the kiss eagerly. It was way better than he imagined it to be. Fenris wasn't biting him - only yet, he hoped; but caressed and nibbled his pliant lips with his tongue. Fenris tasted faintly of lyrium and the morning tea he offered him. Anders was getting rapidly drunk on it. He dug his fingers into Fenris’ hips, pulling their bodies flush together. Fenris went with his movements, but Anders didn't question for a moment who was in charge. Fenris angled his head by tugging gently on his hair, and Anders whimpered automatically.

When Fenris pulled away from the kiss, he rested his forehead against Anders’. Anders waited with heavily thudding heart. He saw on Fenris’ face that he was about to say something.

_More licking?_ Justice hopeful voice quipped.

Not now, Justice!

“Anders,” Fenris started, making him blush.

_He called you Anders!_

You're being awfully observant today, aren’t you? Hush!

“I've promised to help Hawke with Aveline’s guard business.”

“I understand,” Anders said, but the way Fenris still clung to him warmed his heart.

“I thought you did too?”

As realisation dawned on Anders, he nuzzled his face into Fenris’ shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

“Yes, I did. I totally didn't forget about that.”

“But after we're done, I… Why don't you come over for a glass of wine?”

Anders lifted his head, and crinkled his nose.

“Justice doesn't approve of me drinking,” he said without thinking.

Fenris sighed exasperatedly, and kissed Anders shortly, as if proving a point.

“Surely, we can reach a compromise of sorts,” he murmured against Anders lips.

_We can lick the wine off his body_ , offered Justice.

“Y-yes,” stammered Anders. “Yes, we can.”

“Good,” Fenris smiled at him with his unique barely-there smile. “Then let's get ready.”

Anders stepped away, but not before placing another short kiss on Fenris’ lips. Then he watched as Fenris hopped from the table, and went to collect part of his armour from the cot.

Before the elf moved to leave he came back for one last kiss. The angle was different, because Anders now had to lean down to reach Fenris, making Fenris to stand on his toes, but they made it work.

Anders felt dizzy by the time Fenris stepped back with a smirk.

“Until we meet again, mage.”

Anders nodded dumbly, still in a daze, as Fenris walked out of the clinic.

_Then we'll lick him some more._

Anders wholeheartedly agreed.

*

Hawke was talking to Aveline in front of the Keep when Fenris arrived from the mansion.

“Good to see you again,” Hawke greeted him with thinly veiled suspicion. Fenris didn't fault her for this. “How's your feet?”

“Hawke,” Aveline sighed. “Way to make small talk. Who are we waiting for?”

“Nobody, Anders is supposed to meet us at the Hanged Man,” shrugged Hawke. She was comfortable walking around Hightown with a mage staff, but she didn't expect the same from her friends.

“Then let's go,” said Aveline eagerly. “We're wasting daylight.”

They walked towards the stairs, but Hawke fell in step with Fenris.

“My foot injury is healed, Hawke. No need to hover.” He shrugged it off, but Hawke’s worry filled him with warmth. Differently than Anders’ worry did, but it did nonetheless.

“How did Anders react? Did you wake him up? Maker, I hope you did, because then I would have proof he sleeps at all!” She even poked him gently with her elbows. Her joy was infectious, so Fenris couldn't help but smirk.

“He slept, yes.” He said courtly. Hawke sighed impatiently. “He healed my injury.”

“Just like that?”

“With mild complaining,” admitted Fenris.

Hawke huffed, but didn’t ask anything else. Fenris suspected she would interrogate Anders further, as the mage was free with his words.

Maker, he was… Fenris basked in the memories of Anders’ filthy words.

They found Anders in front of Lirene’s shop conversing with refugees. When he saw them, the mage excused himself from those people, and walked up to them.

“Good, we're all here,” huffed Aveline. “Are you ready, Hawke?”

“Yes, I have everyone I need,” she said and grinned at Aveline. “It's going to be all right, Aveline.”

Aveline huffed, and started walking in long strides towards the stairs.

“What's up with her?” asked Anders from Hawke, as he walked beside her.

“She suspects illegal guard activity, and you know how jumpy that makes her.” Anders hummed, and Fenris was sure he had no idea whatsoever. “So… how come you healed Fenris with mild complaining? I thought your clinic was open to those in need.”

Anders huffed, and glared at Fenris over Hawke’ head.

“I complained, because he let it get inflamed. He nearly lost his foot, Hawke.”

Hawke clicked her tongue, and poked Fenris on his arm. He swatted at her hands, and hissed for good measure.

“See, I told you to go straight to Anders not to that pious wench in Hightown.” Then she turned to Anders. “You didn't give him a hard time, did you?”

Fenris couldn't stop the choking sound, but managed to morph it into coughing. But by the look on Anders’ face, he wasn't sneaky enough.

“No, I was professional as always, Hawke. Stop pestering!” Fenris knew Anders petulant voice was meant to mask the fondness he felt for Hawke.

“You're being childish, how can you…”

“Hawke!” Aveline’s impatient voice cut in. “This is the meeting place, be alert!”

*

Aveline was protecting Hawke’s blind spots, while she felled enemies with powerful force and elemental magic.

Anders fried bandits and threw healing around, while Fenris made sure nobody got close enough for a hit. They worked well together, always had.

Nobody stood any chance against them. Even if they lacked a rogue, which was surprising. Hawke preferred to travel with one.

“Fenris? Do you need healing?” Anders cheerful voice pulled him back from his thoughts.

“No, thank you. I'm alright.” Even if he did, Fenris wouldn't risk getting those hands back on his body in public. He didn't have that kind of self-restraint now.

“That's good, yes.” Anders shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

Fenris turned to see how Hawke was doing with Aveline and the guardsman they rescued. They were still in deep discussion.

“I think we're finished here,” he said in a low voice. “What do you think about having lunch with that glass of wine?”

Anders got a hopeful expression on his face, and turned to check on Hawke.

“I think that's an excellent idea,” he said finally, grinning happily from the prospect of food.

“Hawke!” Fenris called out, and she turned to them. “If I'm no longer needed, I'd like to return home.”

“Yeah, you do that,” she nodded, then waved at them. “It's Wicked Grace tomorrow. Anders, it includes you too!”

They both nodded in agreement, and left Hawke and Aveline to deal with the rest.  When they reached the stairs, Anders stopped and turned to Fenris.

“I need to check my clinic first,” he admitted with a shrug, “and to pick up some stuff.”

Fenris nodded slowly, and considered his options.

“I’m going to prepare the lunch for us, and pick the wine,” he finished with a smirk. He delighted in Anders’ flush in response. “I hope you’ll find your way to the mansion?”

“I'll try not to get lost,” he promised. “I’m going to use Hawke’s tunnel.”

Fenris stepped closer and gently brushed his metal covered fingers against Anders’, not bearing to leave without some form of goodbye. Then he turned to return to Hightown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut, I'm terribly sorry, but it's coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here you go, my dudes. lovely smut, fluff and knotting.

Anders treated a couple of urgent cases, then left the rest with Lirene. He knew she would take care of everything. He cleaned up as well as he could, washed his hair in a rush, and packed a small bag with the essentials. With some final instructions to Lirene he left the clinic. He turned right to use the Hawke Estate's tunnel. If he met with anyone, he was prepared with a lie - Fenris needed further care.

He didn't need to use it, as he only met with Orana.

“Master Anders!” The girl looked genuinely happy to see him, but Anders had to correct her.

“It's Anders, Orana,” he said with a sigh.

“I made too much cake, and Mist-,” she bit her tongue before continuing, “Serah Hawle said the dog will eat it, but that mongrel is going to be too fat, Serah. Please, would you take some?”

Anders suspected the whole thing was a setup on Hawke’s part. She always put food in front of him at the Hanged Man. But cake was cake, and even though Anders left the Warden Order, the appetite remained.

“Yes, gladly,” he agreed with delight.

*

Fenris bathed, then put up a feast in the bedroom. Well, Hawke called it his bedroom, but it was rather his room. The mansion was drafty, and difficult to keep clean due to its size, so he preferred the one room in the back. It had the best bathroom with the biggest tub, and the window opened to the garden. True, there was no real garden but weeds and dry roses, but Fenris loved it nonetheless.

He put sliced ham, fresh bread, creamy cheese and some vegetables on the table. He lacked butter, because he couldn't suffer the taste. He preferred olive oil, but that was hard to come by in Kirkwall.

He was currently browsing the winery below the main floor. He wasn't sure what Anders liked, so he chose one dry white and one sweeter one for dessert.

As he was holding the two bottles, he suddenly felt the realness of the situations settle on him. He was choosing wine to drink with Anders. How did this happen? Could it really be this simple? He invited Anders to drink wine and preferably have sex with him. Is this what being free felt like? It was made his heart pump faster in anticipation. He was rather fond of the feeling.

A knock came from the front door, and pulled Fenris out of his reverie.

He ascended the stairs, and met with Anders in the main hall.

“I see you've found wine for us,” grinned Anders, and raised the package in his hands. “And I brought cake!”

Fenris smiled at him, and led him to the room. On the threshold, Anders face lit up when he saw the table laden with food.

“This looks nice,” he admitted, rapidly losing his coat and sitting down. “I see there's going to be place for the desert, too.”

Fenris sat in front of him on the other chair, and poured wine for both of them.

“Please, help yourself.” He didn't need to ask twice. Anders ate with perfect manners but with the enthusiasm of a starving man.

Fenris smirked into his cup, and didn’t even try to distract Anders from his meal.

*

Anders was first afraid the ham was Orlesian, but it turned out to be smoked in the traditional Fereldan way. And the cheese spread easily on the bread, and melted on his tongue.

He wasn’t even aware of moaning, but when he looked up, Fenris was staring at him with an open mouth and arousal written on his face.

“I got a little carried away,” he mumbled, and licked some cheese from his thumb.

He delighted in seeing Fenris follow his every move with darkening eyes. Oh, how he missed this: the slow seduction, the promise of sex filling up the moments. Electrifying arousal hanging in the air… He had almost forgotten how well he did this dance.

“No need to hold back with me,” Fenris said in a low voice that sent shivers coursing through Anders’ body.

They continued eating, and Anders made sure to balance on the fine line of being too obscene. When it came to the cake, he didn’t even have to play the part. The apple filling blended with the whipped cream and the sponge part perfectly.

“Maker, I'll be sure to thank Orana for the cake,” he hummed happily. “Do you like it?”

Fenris had an embarrassed expression, his ears drooped and his nose crinkled slightly. It worried Anders.

Maker, I hope this is not the cake they make on blood magic séances.

Calm yourself, Anders, advised Justice sternly. Panic won't solve anything.

“Yes, yes, I do,” Fenris answered slowly.

Anders angled his face until he could catch Fenris eyes.

“What is it? Is there something wrong?”

“I remember…” Fenris started carefully. “I almost remember the taste. I think my mother… Offered me some. I'm sorry, I can't explain it well.”

Anders smiled, and hesitantly reached out to caress Fenris’ knuckles with his fingers. He was glad the elf was without his usual gauntlets.

“I get that too. When I'm in my clinic or Lirene’s shop, I sometimes… I think I catch a smell that's almost like my mother's. But I can never be sure. It's been too long for that.”

Fenris offered him a slight smile, that made Anders’ heart thump twice as hard in joy. He wanted to impress Fenris so much… He always had. This is why he never backed down from an argument.

Fenris pulled his hand away, but only just so he could intertwine their fingers together.

“Would you like some more cake?” he asked with mischief in his eyes.

Anders nodded. Firstly, he would gladly eat more sweets. Secondly, he wouldn't deny anything Fenris offered him now. He was rather curious what idea made Fenris giddy with excitement.

Fenris pulled his chair closer to Anders’ side with a big slice on his plate. He scooped up some with a fork, and raised to Anders face.

Anders grinned at him, and accepted the food eagerly. There was something incredibly erotic about the act, even though Anders had never thought to play with food. He never had any to waste.

When he failed to catch a small bit of whipped cream, Fenris leaned in and kissed it off his face. Anders wondered when would he finally lose his patience as Fenris’ been purring insistently ever since the first bite.

Fenris’ kisses were more impatient than in the morning, but no less enthusiastic. Fenris bit his lower lips gently, and Anders whimpered.

“The sounds you make, mage,” growled Fenris, and snaked his finger into Anders hair, pulling it free from the pony tail.

Anders leaned in, angling his body ever closer to Fenris’.

“Want to hear me scream your name?”

Fenris hiccupped in surprise, and nuzzled his lobster red face in Anders shoulder.

“Is that a yes?” asked Anders with a happy chuckle. He shifted his head to blow a gentle kiss to Fenris’ dark red ear.

Fenris as a form of answer merely bit into Anders’ neck.

Soon Anders was draped over the back of the chair, panting heavily as Fenris alternated between soft kisses and harsh bites on his neck.

More more more, Anders begged to him with his body.

 _There's not enough licking on your part, Anders,_ complained Justice, breaking Anders complex thought process.

“Fenris,” Anders breathed shakily. Damn, the elf hasn't even touched him, but Anders feared a right look at his crotch could now push him over the edge. “You promised me wine.”

Fenris sucked a last wet spot on Anders’ skin, then leaned back.

“I did, yes,” he said with an enticing purr in his voice. Then stood up. “Well let's get more comfortable. Get on the bed, I'll bring wine for you.”

Anders couldn't stop himself from obeying in a rush. Anyone who could kiss him like that had that effect on him. And there hasn't been anyone else since Karl.

Anders went and sat on the edge of the mattress marvelling at the softness of the sheets. He felt giddy with nervous energies, and he really really hoped he'd soon end up stretched out on Fenris’ knot.

*

Fenris stood and opened the wine quickly. He felt Anders’ eyes on him, and the attention pleasantly warmed his skin.

“I'd like to know your opinion about it,” told Anders calmly, as he carried the bottle to the bed. “Tell me how you like it.”

Anders looked at him with dark amber eyes.

“You left the cups,” he murmured in restrained voice, as he pulled Fenris between his legs.

“We won't need them.” He took a sip, then leaned down to Anders and kissed him.

Anders tilted his head back eagerly into Fenris’ hands, all the while not letting a small drop of wine going to waste.

Fenris pulled back and Anders smacked his lips.

“I don't know,” he hummed, licking his lips for good measure. “I think I need some more to decide.”

Fenris chuckled, a happy sound that surprised even himself. He always wondered about the extent of Anders’ nonsense.

Fenris took another swing and kissed Anders again. But they were careless, and some trickled down to Fenris chin.

Anders happily lapped it up, and made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat.

“More, please,” he asked eagerly, trailing up his hands to Fenris’ hips.

“Kisses or wine?” asked Fenris, raising the bottle.

“You,” Anders breathed. “I'd rather taste more of you.”

Fenris chuckled, he couldn't help himself. He turned to put the bottle down to the closest surface - which fortunately happened to be a shelf.

“May I?” asked Anders, his hands hovering over the fastenings of Fenris’ leggings.

Fenris nodded, but Anders didn't move an inch. This made Fenris huff with exasperation fondness.

“Yes, you may take off my pants, mage.”

“As you wish,” answered Anders in a sing-song voice.

Fenris stood there, lightly trembling, as Anders loosened the ties and proceeded to pull of the pants. Fenris stepped out of them. Then without waiting any longer he shook the tunic off too.

Anders’ right hand went to his hips, the other grabbed a thigh.

“Maker, you're huge,” gasped Anders as he saw Fenris penis with the glorious knot at its base.

Fenris felt his face grew hot. He had never been particularly happy with his genitalia. Danarius preferred him on his stomach so that he didn't even have to see it, and Hadriana always mocked him for being a dirty animal.

“You don't have to pretend for my sake, Anders,” he said with a strained voice.

“Are you joking?” Anders looked up at him, cheeks stained red by anticipation. “I've always, _always_ had a thing for huge dicks. I haven't had the chance to take a knot before, but I assure you I… I can barely contain myself.” True to his words, he shifted eagerly on the bed. “It's not going to be a problem. I want you. All of you.”

Fenris nodded, too emotional for words. It was one thing to see the mage with a huge toy, but to actually hear Anders say that he wanted him… It made him drunk with desire.

Anders sensed his embarrassment, and started rubbing calming circles into Fenris’ skin.

“Alright?” he asked after a while.

“Alright,” answered Fenris with a huff. “You're still dressed, mage.”

Anders smirked, and with practiced ease he was naked in no time. It was quite impressive, even for a mage. Fenris suspected magic fingers.

Fenris felt Anders eyes rake through his torso and groin. It felt good. Not at all like being on display… something more intimate.

“You're stunning,” murmured Anders, gently touching a tip of his finger to Fenris’ navel. As he drew circular forms, he didn't touch the lyrium.

Fenris felt a little overwhelmed.

“You can touch the lyrium, it doesn't hurt.”

“Are you sure?” Anders hesitated, until Fenris nodded again.

“When it's you it never does.” Anders frowned and waved with his other hand.

“We're definitely coming back to this, later. But first…” He leaned closer.

His warm breath tickled Fenris’ skin, but Anders didn't tease him for long. He gently kissed his skin, then slowly kissed toward a line of lyrium.

When he reached and kissed one wetly, Fenris shivered and gasped. It never felt like this.

He's been licked, kissed, cut, burnt, bit and touched on almost every part of his body. Danarius didn't always mean to actively hurt him, but even in the best moments, it never felt like this. He suspected the reason Anders was different.

“Maker, you taste _like home_.” Anders’ skin split with blue light.

Fenris jumped back. Of course, Anders harboured a fade _spirit_.

“Anders?” He recognised panic in his voice. He trusted Anders, he really did, but Justice not so much.

The light faded, and Anders looked up at him, scared, eyes wide with panic.

“I'm so sorry! Justice is also sorry, but…” He again had that faraway look. Fenris had to snap his fingers to get back Anders’ attention. “Your taste is intoxicating.”

Fenris slowly stepped back between Anders legs, but Anders kept his hands on his knees.

“So your pet spirit is attracted to the lyrium,” Fenris said dryly, and Anders blinked up at him. “Is it going to be an issue?”

“No, I swear it won't. Justice will never harm you, Fenris.”

“I believe you,” Fenris said and caressed the side of Anders’ face gently. “I'd hate to keep your mouth away from me,” he added as an afterthought, pushing his thumb to Anders’ lips.

Anders kissed his finger, then his knuckles with the curling lyrium lines.

“I'll behave, I promise you.”

“Good,” Fenris purred, and kneeled on the bed. “Then kiss me some more.”

*

Anders happily obeyed. In this new position, he could kiss Fenris’ collar bone and neck, too.

The elf eagerly twisted closer.

Anders made sure to kiss and lick the lyrium, but he didn't trace it. He didn't treat it any differently than other parts of Fenris’ body.

Justice hummed happily in the back of his mind, not coming close again.

When he bowed his head lower to catch a nipple with his teeth, Fenris shuddered on top of him. Fenris grabbed his hair, with enough force, but never tearing.

Anders loved every moment of it.

“Lay down for me?” Fenris asked softly, and Anders kissed him once again before moving away.

“I'll be right back,” he called, and stood from the bed.

Anders felt Fenris’ eyes on him, so he made sure to put an extra wiggle in his step. The resulting chortling laugh meant he was successful.

He got his bag, and jogged back to the bed.

“I brought some oil for us,” he pulled out a small container, and put it on the bed. “We need to be extra diligent with the preparation.”

He laid to the headboard, and spread his legs.

“Want to watch?” Anders asked with wiggling eyebrows.

Fenris sat closer, and nodded.

Anders poured oil on his hands, and spread his legs wider.

“I wished it would happen… I spent a lot of time thinking about this… Me under you, your huge cock splitting me open.”

Fenris wetted his lips, and shuffled closer to grab one ankle.

“You were begging very prettily yesterday.”

Anders pushed one finger in, and delighted in Fenris expression darkening.

“Can you fault me? It's not surprising I want every last inch of your fat cock.”

Fenris’ hands came higher on his leg, leaning closer.

“You'd beg again?” he asked eagerly.

“Certainly,” Anders smirked, and added another finger. “I see you like it.”

“I most certainly do,” Fenris murmured, eyeing hungrily Anders’ fingers. “You…” He stopped, unable to voice the sentiment.

Anders flashed a bright grin, and it seemed even his freckles laughed at Fenris. Anders was covered with them. Now that Fenris had enough light and was close enough, he saw it all. He had to bite into this beautiful skin.

He shuffled closer, raising Anders’ leg, and kissed his calf. Because Anders’ reaction wasn't loud enough, he continued to kiss higher.

The inside of his knee turned out very sensitive. Anders trembled under his touch, and Fenris suddenly got impatient. He put the leg on his shoulder, and grabbed the oil to coat his fingers.

“Let me help,” he whispered. “You have to be loose enough for me soon.”

Anders chuckled at his eagerness, and stretched out on the bed to tease him further.

“I thought you preferred me tight?” he joked lightly, but Fenris growled at him.

“I'll assure you, you need to be really loose to enjoy it.” He wasn't risking injuring this silly mage.

He started out with three fingers, and soon he made Anders arch like a bow. He found his prostrate fairly easily.

“Oh, yes, please please please…” Anders babbled, and Fenris grinned widely.

“That's it, mage,” he murmured, twisting his hand. He had a delightful angle like this. He forgot about his own arousal as he watched Anders writhe on the sheets.

Fenris poured oil generously onto his hand, then some on Anders penis and balls.

Fenris teasingly stroked Anders, because he didn't need more stimulation. He was fully erect, fluids gathering at the head. It was a considerably smaller penis than Fenris’, but it appealed to Fenris a lot. He wouldn't have any problem sucking it from the root to the tip. None at all.

“Please, please,” whimpered Anders, rocking himself into Fenris’ touches.

Fenris scissored his fingers, watching in awe as Anders grabbed the headboard and arched off the bed.

“Fenris!”

“I wonder about your legendary Warden stamina, Anders.” Anders made a helpless sound, as he tried to push his penis faster into Fenris’ grip. “Did Isabela exaggerate when she told me about it?”

Anders couldn't answer, merely whimpered. Fenris took mercy on him, and gripped his length more tightly.

“She boasted two of them could hardly tire you out.” As he talked, his eyes roamed over Anders flushed body.

Anders was beautiful in his arousal.  Skin pink from the flush, freckles standing out even more.

“Will you be this good for me too?”

“Ye-es,” Anders moaned with abandon. “I'll be good!”

“Would you like to come?” Fenris asked politely. Anders opened his eyes to glare at him, which made Fenris composure fall, and smirk down at him.

“Yes! Make me come, please I want it!” Despite his glare, he begged obediently.

Fenris leaned down to kiss Anders’ quivering stomach, then carefully twisted his fingers inside him, positioning them on the prostate.

“Can I try something, am-- Anders?” Fenris barely stopped himself from saying something else. “It's going to feel good, I promise.”

“Please, yes! Touch me, Fenris, make me come, please!”

Fenris delighted in Anders’ eagerness, and carefully activated his lyrium on his hands. Much like he did in the clinic, but that was only a response to Anders’ magic. Now that is was deliberate, he didn't know the exact effect it would have.

The long, drawn out moaning was music to his ears. Anders trembled in ecstasy, the energies from the tattoos cursing through his nerves.

“Fenris~!” he cried, letting go of the headboard to grab the elf, and pull him down.

Fenris kept his hand inside, moving his fingers rapidly, curling his other hand into Anders’ hair.

“Still good?” He murmured into Anders’ open mouth, catching the lips with his teeth.

Anders opened his eyes, blue leaking into amber, and made an affirmative sound. Fenris smirked and kissed along his jaw, while Anders grabbed his shoulders firmly and keened silently, closing his eyes again.

Fenris realised as Anders neared completion, he went deadly silent save for his heavy breathing. Anders gasped softly, and Fenris cherished the unique sound. He eased his hand from Anders, pressing tender kisses all over his face.

Fenris kissed Anders’ brow, his eyelids, his cheeks and the jaws again. Anders tipped his head to catch his mouth in a slow, languid kiss.

It was so slow and tender, Fenris couldn't help but ground down to the warm mess on Anders’ stomach, purring loudly.

Anders wound his hands in Fenris’ hair, never pulling, merely holding. The intimacy was heavy in their movements.

“This was ridiculously awesome,” Anders murmured, quoting something the Warden Commander once told him. “May I get your knot now?”

Fenris chuckled, scouting back a little.

“Are you still sure?” Anders snorted, and nodded.

“Please, Fenris, give me your fat knot. I really want it!” Fenris wondered how could Anders sound so wanton and sarcastic at once.

Fenris poured more oil on his hands, and stroked himself carefully.

“When my knot starts to swell, it's going to be difficult to pull out,” he informed Anders seriously. He didn't want a panicked partner. Isabela handled it well, but still, she looked rather pale at times. “And once it sets, it's impossible until it deflates.” He moved closer, kneeling between Anders’ thighs. Anders stroked his arms with circular motions. “It takes around a quarter to half an hour.”

“Yes, I understand. All of it. I'll tell you immediately if there's pain.”

“Promise me?”

Anders’ eyes crinkled as he smiled widely at Fenris.

“I promise you, Fenris.” He said, then turned his head to kiss Fenris’ arm next to him. “Now fuck me already, you blighted tease,” he chuckled and raised his legs to Fenris’ hips.

Fenris held himself at the root, and positioned himself, but slipped from the oil. He felt his face set aflame, as the awkwardness made him choke on excuses.

Anders pulled him closer, taking his penis in hand, guiding him to the perfect angle, then letting go with a squeeze.

Fenris pushed forward, Anders’ body opening to him slowly. He gasped, catching Anders’ hooded gaze, as he moved tantalisingly slow.

He vaguely remembered making Anders beg for every precious inch, but now words were lost to him. Only the feelings remained.

He felt his knot catch at Anders’ rim, making them both groan.

“How does it feel, mage?” he asked, catching his breath while resting his elbows next to Anders’ head as he leaned closer.

“Ugh,” Anders replied, catching Fenris’ biceps to ground himself. “Maker, you are huge!” Fenris purring got louder, and he kissed Anders’ jaw.

“Isn't it too much?” he asked, moving his hips in shallow motions.

“Maker, you're alarmingly coherent,” groaned Anders, shifting lightly, testing the waters. “I might need some magic to relax my muscles further.”

“Do it then,” Fenris murmured, kissing Anders’ nose.

Anders pushed his hand between their bodies, sending a gentle pulse of magic into his body, making them both gasp in delight.

“You can move now,” Anders said, tilting his hips to accommodate Fenris.

Fenris picked up the pace, but only just a little; revelling in the sensations. Anders was hot and tight around him, hugging him with legs and arms.

*

Anders felt utterly euphoric. Justice was completely silent with satisfaction in the back of his mind, while his body was buzzing with latent energy.

Who would have thought that sex with Fenris would feel like this? True, he expected pleasure, but not to this extent.

He looked up to kiss Fenris, and he saw the elf’s face crumple with the need to laugh. He couldn't help himself, he had to bite his nose - simply, because he could. And he had always wanted to.

“What's so amusing?”

“I hope I'm doing a better job than the toy,” Fenris chuckled, stroking his nose along Anders’.

“A little,” Anders joked, because this was too good of an opportunity to miss. And because he was curious about Fenris’ reaction.

Fenris actually growled at that, and snapped his hips. Anders immediately went limp with pleasure, as Fenris managed to hit his prostate repeatedly.

“ _Fasta vass_ , a little he says,” huffed Fenris. “I'll show you a _little_ ,” he threatened in a low voice as he grabbed Anders’ hair.

His threats sent delicious shivers across Anders’ body, starting from his scalp down to his curling toes. Anders moaned without shame and felt them interlacing their fingers. The gentle gesture spoke volumes to him, and calmed down Justice who had already perked up in alarm.

“Yes, show me, _show me_ , Fenris!”

*

Fenris didn't hurry in his movements, merely put his weight more into it, rendering Anders to a babbling mess.

As Anders loosened around him more, his knot kept catching on his rim, making the mage whimper in precious pain-pleasure.

Fenris felt it in his core, his stamina was running low - Anders either accepted or refused his knot, no matter, but he had to decide.

“Do you want my knot?” he asked out of breath.

“Please, yes!” Anders whimpered, gazing at him with huge pupils. “Give me, give me your fat knot now!”

Fenris didn't mean to make Anders beg, but he wasn't unhappy it happened.

“Are you sure?” he asked again, just to be absolutely certain.

“Yes! Fill me up… To the brim, I want it, want it so much!”

Fenris couldn't refuse him any longer, and he pushed in all the way.

Anders arched off the bed, gripping his hands so tightly, Fenris was sure he would end up with broken fingers - fair price for the feeling of Anders’ around all of him.

His movements became limited this way, but none of them seemed to care. Anders was lost in ecstasy, panting heavily and begging with whimpers.

“So full, so good,” Anders whimpered, and Fenris had to chuckle, up until Anders looked at him with wide eyes. “Will your knot get bigger?”

Fenris bit his lips, then nodded. There was no reason to lie.

“Good,” Anders sighed happily, rolling his hips slightly, as if he was trying to get more of Fenris to get in him.

“Greedy, aren't you?” Huffed Fenris, as his moves got faster. “So eager to take my knot.”

Anders keened, and Fenris had the absolute desire to bite him hard. He pushed his nose to the hollow of Anders’ throat, basking in the amazing smell. Then he turned his head to bite him properly.

“Don't draw blood,” hissed Anders in alarm, and Fenris kissed his skin instead. “Bite me, just no blood.”

Fenris knew his sharp teeth could easily injure the freckled skin, so he didn't risk losing his composure. Instead, he kissed Anders’ jaw.

“Touch me, please, touch me again.”

It was impossible to deny Anders anything now. So Fenris grabbed Anders’ length tightly with practiced ease, never letting go of Anders’ hand.

When he felt Anders tighten around him, his movements faltered and he felt his knot swell to its final size.

Anders pulled his face up to his, and kissed him deeply and sloppily. Then let Fenris rest his forehead on his, to catch his breath. All the while pressing small kisses to the other's mouth absentmindedly.

*

“You can lay down on me,” Anders murmured, gently combing his fingers through Fenris’ hair at the nape of his neck. “You said fifteen minutes, right?”

Fenris only made an incoherent sound, clearly lost to his orgasm. This made Anders chuckle and roll his hips. Now this made Fenris react immediately - he groaned and mouthed along Anders’ neck.

“Ah, you're still filling me up so good,” murmured Anders, stroking Fenris’ back and arms. He felt Fenris sag and lay comfortably on top of him, purring impossibly loud.

Anders chuckled softly, and kissed the top of his head, waiting in the warm silence of post-orgasm bliss. He still felt nicely stretched out around Fenris’ knot, and it was quickly becoming one his favourite things in the world.

He felt his eyes drooping, so he decided a nap would be _just_.

Justice gave him the mental equivalent of an eye roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's one more chapter for this story, maximum too. But the next parts of the series are getting along nicely in my head, so... stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Fenris woke to fingers raking through his scalp. His stagnant purring got louder, telling Anders without words that he was awake.

“Slept well, beautiful?” asked Anders, mirth hiding in his voice.

Fenris hummed, and turned his head to mouth at Anders’ neck.

“You smell good,” he said, his sleepy mind slowly registering his surroundings.

“Thank you,” Anders chirped, way too awake for Fenris. “Your knot went down a while ago,” chatted Anders excitedly. “I've been thinking about being on top next. How does that sound?”

The image drifted behind Fenris’ closed eyes, Anders’ wiry frame twisting in his lap, pleasuring him without abandon.

He hummed again in agreement, and kissed a slowly purpling lovebite. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for this to happen. He didn't dare to hope for second times, and now Anders was readily making plans.

Anders chuckled, and poked him on his shoulder, to call him back to the present.

“I'm sorry, Fenris, but you do have to move for it to happen.”

Fenris frowned, slowly opening his eyes, and blinked rapidly at Anders.

“Move where?”

“Well, at least on your back,” Anders said with a smile. “Or would you rather we stayed here for the next round?” His smile turned wicked. “I'd really love to ride you, Fenris.”

Fenris’ dick twitched at that, but still, he blinked at Anders owlishly.

“Now?”

“Yes?” asked Anders carefully, his excitement fading now.

Fenris rose to rest on his elbows. He groaned as he twisted and popped some bones.

“You sure you want to take my knot again?”

“Yes!” Anders’ whole face shone with newfound excitement. “Totally positive. Please, Fenris let me ride your enormous knot!” His grin told Fenris he was entirely aware that begging was a cheap trick.

Fenris sighed, and shook his head. “Who am I to deny you that?” He even chuckled happily. He didn't giggle, no matter how Anders retells this evening.

He turned and lay on his back, shifting to get more comfortable. He was worried a bit, as he found his eyelids drooping, while Anders was already pouring oil on his fingers, looking like he was ready to go all night.

Now Isabela’s laughing confession about the infamous Warden stamina seemed a little different. Didn't she say they needed two of them to keep up with Anders? He should have taken a nap before Anders came not do last minute push-ups.

Anders crawled closer, rubbing his body over Fenris’ enticingly. Fenris couldn't help the aroused shiver. Anders had this effect on him, even when he doubted he could manage an erection.

Maybe he should turn on his stomach, push his ass into Anders cute little erection, and demand to be on the receiving end.

The easiness of the thought shocked him from the drowsiness, and surprisingly aroused him a lot. He never thought this prospect would ever fill him with anything other than dread.

He forced his mind away from such thoughts, and focused on Anders. He was given a nice show - Anders was clearly enjoying his attention.

Fenris let his hands wander. He gripped a hip, traced a finger on a quivering stomach, circled a nipple with his thumb.

“I have to make sure I'm still loose enough for you,” Anders teased, unable to keep his mouth shut. “I'm still wet from you. Practically dripping… I wonder how much is left in you. Maybe I should ask you to come all over me the next time. Do you think you could cover all of me with one load? Or we'd need two?”

Fenris’ breath hitched, and Anders smirked.

“You have a filthy mouth, mage,” drawled Fenris, but now the idea wouldn't leave him. “I like to think one would be enough, but we'll have to try it out to be sure.” He had to wipe that infuriating smirk off Anders’ face. “I'll have to put your toy to good use in that case,” he mused, examining Anders’ face closely for his reaction. He rose to his elbows, caressing his stubble covered face, catching Anders’ parted lips with his thumb. “And have your mouth on me.”

Anders’ eyes were hooded as he let himself think about the prospect thoroughly. His smirk was just a memory now as his lips shaped a delightful o. Fenris leaned up and kissed him deeply.

“Perfect for my whore mouth,” Anders murmured, and Fenris bit his lips in retaliation. He hadn't even noticed getting hard until Anders ground his ass on his erection. Fenris was still a little sensitive from the last round, so he hissed in delight, and fell back on the bed, and clutched at Anders hips.

“That good?” Anders wondered, pushing Fenris’ penis between his oiled-up cheeks.

Fenris planted his feet on the bed and thrust up once. The wet friction was maddeningly good.

“Yess,” he hissed, and was about to flip them over when he realised this was Anders’ time for control.

Anders was dead set on torturing him as he slowly slid up and down on his erection, letting the head sometimes catch on his slick rim.

Fenris groaned, and willed himself not to start begging. If he hadn't been this close to his previous orgasm, he would have come already.

“You're so huge, I'm still amazed how well you fit.” Anders was dangerously coherent in Fenris’ opinion, but now he was powerless to do anything but enjoy the sensations.

Anders lifted himself and sat a little further away and gently rubbed his penis to Fenris’.

“Maker, I'm average and look tiny next to you.” Fenris felt his face redden, and murmured incomprehensibly for Anders to stop his nonsense.

“No, look.” Anders pushed his hips to the side and lined up their cocks next to each other. “You're huge. It's amazing!”

“You have a pretty cock, mage,” Fenris admitted, flushed. He dropped his left hand from Anders’ hips to stroke his penis. “Just the right size for me to…” Anders hissed as he breathed in. “For me to enjoy,” he finished awkwardly. He wasn't about to admit any of his other desires.

“Why, thank you, serah,” grinned Anders. Fenris suspected he knew about the unsaid truth. “Yours is the perfect size for me too.” He sat back in his previous position, angling himself perfectly above Fenris’ erection.

“Go slow,” demanded Fenris. “Mage, don't hurt yourself.”

Anders chuckled and shook his finger in front of Fenris’ face.

“Don't you worry, I was born for this. To shoot lightning at fools and receive monstrously huge cocks.”

Fenris couldn't help the laugh. All this nonsense from Anders amused him to no end, but this last one was his biggest whimsical bullshit.

“Show me how well you take it, then,” he said, gently slapping Anders’ ass.

Anders needed no more encouragement - he rose to his knees, and gently lowered himself on Fenris’ cock.

“Slowly, mage,” Fenris gritted through his teeth. For all his bravado, Anders surely needed more time than this. He gripped Anders’ hips tightly, stopping his movements. “Slowly,” he repeated more pleadingly, lost in the sight.

“Do I have to beg for every precious inch?” asked Anders, grinning like a cat who got the cream.

Fenris looked up, and had to smile at Anders.

“No, it's all yours now.” He let Anders go and watched keenly as he lowered himself with measured movements.

He waited a moment when reaching Fenris’ knot.

“Can I have all of it? Please, Fenris!” Fenris groaned, and pulled Anders down, while pushing his hips upward.

“Ridiculous mage,” he groaned as Anders leaned back and gasped in delight.

“So big, I love it!”

As he was fully seated, he happily rolled his hips, making both of them groan in pleasure.

Fenris felt himself blindly feel around for Anders’ hand. The moment his fingers touched Anders’, he clutched at him.

“Can I start moving now?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” chanted Fenris, as Anders kept squirming, tight muscles massaging his cock deliciously.

Anders started out with small movements, testing his resolve around the swelled knot.

Fenris groaned, he forgot all his sleepiness and tiredness.

“Good?” asked Anders, too smug for his own good, but Fenris was helpless to wipe it off his face.

“Excellent,” he muttered. “You feel amazing around my cock, mage.”

Anders giggled happily. “You feel amazing in my ass, too.”

Fenris let his head fall back on the pillows, as Anders rolled his hips, and started to quicken his rhythm.

Fenris couldn't have lasted longer. Not with Anders smiling down at him, breaking his rhythm once in a while to just simply tighten his muscles around him, just as he loved it, without Fenris needing to utter a word.

Anders stopped moving when he felt the knot swell to its final size, shaking like a leaf. He delighted in being stretched to the fullest, and explicitly told Fenris so.

“You couldn't even fit a finger in me,” purred Anders, looking down at Fenris with bright eyes. “I love it.”

Fenris didn't dare to open his mouth, lest something stupidly sentimental would tumble out. But he didn't forget, not even with Anders still rolling his hips in shallow circles, that the mage didn't finish with him.

He managed to get his hands on the oil, and coated his fingers generously. Then he circled Anders dark pink erection, and tugged at it teasingly, thumb caressing the swollen head.

Anders whimpered, and Fenris felt the sound go right through him. _Then_ he lit his lyrium.

*

Anders felt every nerve ending on his body come to life, as Fenris’ knot kept a steady pressure on his prostrate. It was so delicious, he doubted he could get used to anything else ever again. He definitely regretted giving up on pursuing Eadric in the Circle. This was akin to being in paradise.

When Fenris lit his tattoos, the pull of the Fade tipped him over the edge. He kept coming and coming, until there was nothing left in him.

Oh, the second round was his second brightest ideas this whole month. The first being commissioning the toy.

He gathered his scrambled thoughts, and opened his eyes to look at Fenris, whose loud purring filled the room.

“Good?” Anders couldn’t help his beaming.

As an answer, Fenris raised his come-covered hand to his mouth, and licked it clean, while keeping eye contact with him. Even half asleep, he was a devious person.

“Good,” he answered, once he was ready. Then he turned slightly, and got a piece of fabric from somewhere and wiped his stomach clean.

“My come looks good on your skin.” Anders winced immediately after saying it. Maybe he shouldn’t run his mouth without thinking.

“You mean I don’t have enough white lines on me?”

Anders snickered, then let out a loud laugh. It seemed his nonsense was rubbing off on Fenris nicely.

“Maker, you’re really funny, aren’t you?” That earned him a wide grin, that actually reached to Fenris’ eyes, making them crinkle. He was a truly handsome man. Anders wished Fenris would let himself smile more, but he was really not one to talk.

“It appears so,” Fenris muttered with amusement. “Now, come here.”

Anders let himself be moved to a mutually comfortable position on their sides. It was really nice, being held like this, even after they were finished. Fenris didn’t seem to be able to let go of him, as he continued to caress his face and hair in an almost-lover-like way. It made Anders’ heart ache for something that could never be.

Then Fenris moved closer, and kissed him. Truly, utterly, devastatingly kissed him. Anders felt his heart swell and become full of emotions he had never dared to name.

They kept lazily kissing until the knot went down. Anders prepared himself for being pushed away, rolled to the other side of the bed, or even thrown out.

“Now we sleep, Anders,” murmured Fenris, pulling Anders even closer. “Really sleep.”

“Yes, no objection on my part,” whispered Anders softly. “And when we wake up…” he started in a mischievous voice, because he couldn’t quite believe for what other reason could Fenris want to keep him here longer.  

“We’ll go right back to sleep, mage,” groaned Fenris tiredly, covering them with a nearby blanket. “Right back to sleep,” he repeated for emphasis, words already slurring.

Anders chuckled, but didn’t say anything. He was comfortable, sated and warm.

_We deserve this. This is… just._

 Yes, it is, Anders replied to Justice. He sighed in contentment, and was slowly lulled to sleep by Fenris’ deep purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, my dudes. I'm planning further chapters, if there's interest for more. Until then, i'm open to suggestions and your lovely feedback. I strive on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Next there's going to be smut I swear. It's outlined and being written, my dudes.


End file.
